


My Kingdom Come

by erullisse



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fantasy, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erullisse/pseuds/erullisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hell breaks loose all over again when the Tuatha Dé Danann decide Nuada and Nuala deserve a second try, Liz's sister shows up as full of fire as she is, and poor Agent John Myers gets dragged back from Antarctica to sort it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kingdom Come

**Disclaimer** – OC’s are mine. Everything else isn’t. I rate “M” for a reason and all mistakes are my own. 

**That Stuff You Need To Know** – My Kingdom Come is a Nuada HET fic that takes up exactly where Hellboy II, The Golden Army movie left off - ‘cause dead elves do not make me happy. Setting is A/U Fantasy with heavy magical / supernatural references. Vampires  & other inexplicably cool things will be involved. Just consider yourself forewarned - I rock it Southern Style and purely for Pixie Giggles, so if you don’t appreciate people playing with your elves’ pointy little ears, abs, asses and everything in-between, save yourself and turn back now. If not, cold beer is in the cooler on the beach & the hammocks are hanging under the palms. Enjoy!

****

~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~  
My Kingdom Come  
Chapter 1 – Resurrection  
~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~

Hellboy walked across the rocky island hillside, unbelievably happy as he strode into the sun. “A yard, with lots of room to grow in! It’ll be great for the baby!”

“Babies.”

The giant red demon froze. _Babies?_

Red turned around, stunned, as Liz smiled and proudly waved her two fingers. 

“Twins!” She patted him on the cheek with a mischievous smirk that was two parts adorable, one part badass, and everything a half-demon, half-witch couldn’t help but be thankful for. “But don’t worry, big guy. My sister’s coming to help.”

“Sister? Liz, you don’t have a sister!” 

Brown coat flapping in the breeze, Hellboy took off up the hill, but Liz only laughed as he chased her back toward where a living stone guardian still sat. 

“Actually, I do!” She threw a smug look over her shoulder. “While I was at the Argatha Temple a few years back, the monks tracked her down on Facebook. I’d tried to find her so many times before and never could, but she flew over and spent the whole summer with me.” Liz spun around on her black leather boots and smiled. “Who do you think taught me how to do this?” 

Popping a hand-sized ball of fire into her palm, Liz blew him a kiss, laughing softly as the flames stretched themselves into the perfect shape of a heart. “The monks never did like you, but you wouldn’t believe the connections those guys have.” 

“Connections?” Skin shining like a ruby, Red yanked out his trusty chain of charms and prepared for a show of his own. “I’ll show those monks connections. You want to find somebody, Liz? All ‘ya have to do is ask.”

“Yes, well, as someone who’s had the misfortune of watching you talk to a skull you dragged up out of a graveyard, I can’t say I’d recommend it.” Still buried under the pile of belts and weapons they’d piled on him when the agents announced that they all quit, Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development Special Projects Director, Dr. Tom Manning, rushed to get in front of them. “Not in light of your special ‘news’ with Agent Hellboy.”

_“News?”_ Hellboy shot Liz an incredulous look. “You told him about the babies?” The demon looked genuinely hurt. “How could you tell Manning before me?”

“I didn’t.” Liz stooped to smell a bunch of lavender flowers that seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. “Abe did.”

_“Grrrrrrr . . .”_

Glaring all over the clearing and its giant boulders and rocks, Red searched for his late night serenade partner, one who obviously didn’t just have a soft spot for sappy love songs, but startling poor judgment on whom to share secrets with. The bright blue amphibious agent was nowhere in sight. 

“Let it go,” Liz soothed him as she stood up and rubbed her belly. “It’s not important anymore.”

“Welllllll, I wouldn’t go quite that far.” Struggling with the load on his arms, Manning fought to hold up his phone. “But do any of you ever think about me? Of course not. I hear Liz is pregnant from a guilt-ridden fish, and even then, did Miss Sherman bother to tell me about this new sister? Of course not, because then – maybe, just maybe - the agents at our ‘secret’ hideout wouldn't have been so surprised when that sister showed up!” Tired of being buried under castoff belts and extra ammo, Manning dumped the whole pile on the ground. “And she has certainly shown up, Miss Sherman!” Tilting the phone away from the sun, he flipped it sideways and squinted at the screen. “As it is, this duplicate version of our favorite fire-starter has just burned an eyebrow off Agent Ross, set Mr. Feehan’s pants on fire – and oh – oh, would you look at that?!” The bald spot on his head gave off a glint when Manning stretched the small picture with a finger and his thumb. “Agent Payne’s hair is scorched into a Mohawk!” 

“It was against regulations for it to touch his collar anyway.”

Red didn’t look or sound the least bit apologetic, but Manning had stopped frowning at the phone to frown at his girlfriend. 

“Well, lucky for Miss Sherman the second, she looks so much like her sister, the agents didn’t follow those regulations and shoot her!” Manning shook his head, mumbling, “Though I cannot imagine how they missed those pink streaks in her hair.” 

“Pink?” And just when Red thought he was done with the surprises for today. His overworked heart threatened to completely give out. “Liz, just what kind of sister did those Argathan monks find?” 

“The kind who younger than me, but only by exactly nine months, with tattoos all over her back, piercings in places you’ve never dreamed of, and a closet full of clothes that can make a demon blush.” Liz’s eyebrows gave a devilish wiggle. “Wait till tonight when Izzy lets me borrow some.” 

“Well, let’s hope younger sister can borrow at least three thousand dollars to share with me, because that’s what it’s going to cost the Bureau to replace the electronic gate controls she set on fire.” Manning shoved the phone in his pocket, shaking his head with the air of someone who should be a candidate for martyrdom when he dragged out a roll of antacid. “Good thing for me, I had John Myers transferred back from Antarctica earlier this week,” he grouched under his breath. “If he hadn’t returned to duty with Area 51 this morning, I bet half my agents would have their clothes burned off right now, and your sister would be locked in one of our tanks.” 

“I’d like to see you try! Izzy can –“

“WAIT!” Red jerked up a hand before she could say another word. “Did you say Myers?” His bright yellow eyes snapped to slits. “Myers is back at the Bureau?”

“Yup,” Manning informed, tossing half the pack of Rolaids in his mouth before he started to chew. “Agent John Myers returned to duty with Area 51 this morning, and it’s a good thing for our new Miss Izzy, too. Myers seems to like her almost as much as he does your girlfriend. They just left together for the Troll Markets, to collect anything of value from Prince Nuada’s abandoned den.” 

“Good,” Red grumbled as he started to stalk off. “Maybe Izzy will burn his hair off.” 

“You should be thanking me for this!” Manning call out at his back. “The both of you should! Johann and Abe aren’t going to be able to handle all that babysitting alone, you know - but that’s me. Always thinking about the team, because that’s what I do. My number one priority. All I care about is your safety and happiness - nothing else. Not ever anything else!” 

“Yes, well, admirable as that may be, Dr. Manning, I will have you know that both Agent Sapien and I will be excellent and responsible babysitters,” the ectoplasm that was Johann Krauss began to lecture from inside his brass and leather containment suit, German accent playing with the words while smoky gas swirled inside his glass globe head. “Two demon babies may pose a very unique challenge, but we can handle whatever comes our way. Isn’t that right, Agent Sapien?” The B.P.R.D.'s Ectoplasmic Research leader jerkily turned around. “Agent Sapien?”

“Afraid our blue boy’s not here anymore . . .” 

Boots now planted on a giant rock, Red’s tail gave an ominous twitch. He sniffed at the air, checking the hill rolling toward a rocky shore. The breeze carried the scent of ocean and dry earth, but Abraham Sapien was nowhere in sight. 

“Red, what’s going on?” Liz caught his heavy stone arm as she came up beside him with a frown. “I didn’t see Abe head back toward the plane.” 

“Don’t believe he did, babe,” Red said as he pulled his favorite Samaritan pistol back out of his belt. “And I don’t think he planned on swimming back home.” 

“Agent Sapien went back into Bethmora!” one of the black-suited FBI agents called down. He jerked his chin toward the secret underground doorway they’d recently come out of. “Maybe he forgot something?”

“Well, we’re not going back in there.” Liz snorted. “Not after what the Prince tried to do to you. If Nuala . . .”

_Nuala!_

Red and Liz looked at each other, and then bolted for the crack in the rocks. 

The entrance to the long dead elven city had been hidden for many millennia past, but Bethmora sprawled for miles beneath their feet, hiding from human sight beneath the hills of Northern Ireland since the Plague of Silence fell. It held the city as tight as the soulless stares of her cobwebbed inhabitants, yet bright purple flowers sprang through the thick motes of dust as they attacked the giant staircase two steps at a time and the 4,900 members of the Golden Army they’d just defeated looked on - but it was Abraham Sapien who could not believe his eyes. 

High above the royal atrium of what once was Bethmora’s gilded palace, he stood upon a dais of solid gold; his tall, lean body gone rigid within the grip of his black leather clothes. He might be able to survive and breathe underwater, yet he had marched back into this room with no idea how to abandon the woman he loved to this wretched place of death and eternal shadow, entombed in its delicate golden dress and brilliant blond hair that turned to fire down on its end – yet magick now cracked across the stones where Hellboy and Prince Nuada had fought, filling the cracks of his broken heart until hope filled him from the inside out. Celtic music came out of nowhere, the delicate song of chimes and lyres and flutes, and with every flower petal that hit the floor, Bethmora’s gilded palace sucked in a new breath of life. 

“It – it truly is beautiful!” Abe caught one of the flower petals gently floating down from the ceiling in awe, overwhelmed by the same feeling of love and warmth as when Nuala had last touched his hand. 

_“Oh, Princess . . . if only you were here with me to see it.”_

Abe choked back the tears he did not believe he could cry as the mist of a new morning’s dew sparkled over a sea of saucer-sized roses, throwing rainbows to the waterfall now whispering on a salt-filtered breeze. Nuala had willingly sacrificed herself to stop her twin brother’s madness, only beautiful flowering vines now sprang from every drop of blood; spreading, blooming, climbing the walls in a great green tide as spiral willow trees forced their way through the floor. Trumpet vines choked the giant gold gears, filling the air with the heady scent of a million blooms until he stood on the sun-dappled forest floor of an age long, long past and the Forest God unleashed at the Troll Markets from the tiny magic bean gave out a redemptive and well-earned sigh.

“It’s an elemental. A giver of life . . .” 

Abe thought he was dreaming when Nuala’s voice rang inside his head. 

“Abraham? Abraham is that you?”

“Nuala?” Abe spun around. “Oh, my god! Nuala?” 

“Abraham, I am here!”

Abe dove for the alcove where Nuala’s delicate body had turned to stone, but a rainbow broke across a ceiling graved in the ancient language of the elves, then the Crown Princess of Bethmora herself walked out. Alive! As vibrant and wildly alive as she had been reciting Lord Tennyson’s “In Memoriam” as she paced the B.P.R.D. library in her glistening sapphire gown. Abe could see the tear he shed for her spirit glistening on her cheek. Cheeks that were once again as pale and pure as porcelain, her lips just as red and rosy as he remembered, the delicate blush glowing around her eyes. 

“Nuala?” 

“My Abraham.” 

Love swelled until Abe feared it would burst out of him when Nuala threw herself in his arms, promising the future he never thought could be. 

“I knew you would come for me!”

“Yes, but how can this be?” he murmured in disbelief, barely able to speak as the scent of her hair filled his nose; a scent of life so crisp and sweet, like the entire bounty of the Earth had been gifted to him in a deep and single breath. “I felt it. Held you as your spirit slipped away.” 

Nuala gently touched the silky skin of his face. “The spirits of the _Tuatha Dé Danann do not die._ We may pass on to the Summerlands, or we may be returned to try again.”

“Returned? But I – I thought bringing the crown piece . . . I wanted so fiercely to save you.” 

Time stood still as Abe caged her delicate hand in his thickly webbed fingers and bent his lips, ready to spend the rest of eternity holding her as he stole their very first kiss – which was promptly ruined by the yells of a demon. 

“Abe? AAABBBBBEEEEE!” Red and Liz came trooping up the stairs. “Don’t make me come in there after you, Fishsticks! You’re scaring the pregnant woman out here.” 

“Forgive him,” Abe muttered as he regrettably pulled his lips away. “Demons have the most terrible timing.” 

But Nuala only giggled into his shoulder, finally throwing her head back to laugh, unable to contain the joy inside her. “Perhaps my brother hit him too hard in the head when . . .”

The both of them snapped around toward the atrium, then Abe threw himself in front of her and began pushing her back. “Oh, no. No! If you’re alive, that means -”

The both of them snapped around toward the atrium, then Abe threw himself in front of her and began pushing her back. “Oh, no. No! If you’re alive, that means -”

Red dropped to his knees, gently pulling back the lilies and vines. The demon held a respect for life few would have given him credit for, but no shattered pieces of wood lay sprawled across the stones where he’d fought the elven prince barely half an hour before. 

“Then where is he?” The purple flowers in her hand fell as Liz frantically looked around, hands protectively clamped over her stomach where Hellboy’s twins lay. “Where? Where did he go? You tell us now!”

“Liz!” Abraham snapped. 

“Shut up, Abe!” Liz hissed right back. “This is bigger than you and your damn new girlfriend! The prince will still fight. He might try to re-forge the crown!”

“No. He – He – ” Eyes closed, Nuala held out her hand – and got nothing. Her shocked gasp echoed off the atrium roof. Abraham had to grab her by the arm. “It is . . . gone!” Her wide yellow eyes searched for answers that were not there. “Our - our spirits are no longer joined as one.”

“Then think, if you can’t feel,” Red demanded as the atrium torches gave off uneasy red and yellow flames. 

“The Sidhe barrows,” Nuala said softly. “Within seconds, my brother can be anywhere in the world.”

And indeed, the Crowned Son of Bethmora was gone. Prince Nuada Silverlance lived again – and he was very, very ready to try again.


End file.
